Safely to Starve
by Chatterbox101
Summary: This is like a small version of the HUnger Games


"District 12, where you can safely starve," I read in my head. A notice came up on my kindle. "Your battery is running low and your kindle will soon shut down. Please connect to power source." It said. I heard my mom talking on the phone in the kitchen.  
>"Yeah, sure, we can watch him for a few hours, that'd be great!" I overheard her. She hung up the phone and walked into her room.<br>"Who was that, Mom?" I ask, stopping her.  
>"That was Nick's parents; they're visiting someone in Rochester, Iris. He'll be here in fifteen minutes, so get ready," She said and then continued to her room. Nick's coming? I thought, astonished. I gulped and then made my bed. I brushed my hair and teeth, humming a happy tune. I got a quick bowl of cereal and then went outside.<br>"Luna….!" I played with my Husky and she chased me around the house. In the front lawn, I heard a car coming up the hill. Quick and nimble, I climbed up the crab apple tree in our lawn. I stood on the branches and stood to a three-branched fork in the tree and leaned against the trunk. The car pulled into the driveway and I made myself noticeable by jumping to a lower branch. I grabbed a skinny branch and hung there and eventually dropped to the ground as Nick got out of the car.  
>"Hey!" He said and then turned around to greet my mom. I slowly walked over to where he was standing.<br>"So we'll come and pick him up at about five o'clock. Thanks for taking him!" Lizz, Nick's mom called. I felt Nick's gaze on me but pretended not to notice as Lizz drove away.  
>"Okay, I'll make pancakes for breakfast and then call you in. It's a beautiful day out so go run around!" My mom said. I pulled my pocket-knife out of my pocket and gestured for Nick to follow me. When my mom went inside, we were already walking to the back-yard. My dog barked and jumped around our legs. Finally, Nick broke the silence.<br>"I was thinking since the Hunger Games movie is coming out…. Maybe…. We could... go together?" He asked. I took a deep breath. At age thirteen, my mom won't let me.  
>"I really want to see the movie, but my mom won't let me go with you…. I don't know why, but for some reason she won't let me…." I say. "I wish I could, though…. I want to…"<br>"Okay… uh, where are we …. Going?" He asked, looking embarrassed but sad.  
>"I broke to a run and said "follow me!" My legs couldn't stop myself as I raced down the hill. Eventually, I could slow down to go through the thorn thicket on the way to the Secret Forest. I saw a daisy and picked it. Slowly as I walked, I picked the petals saying in my head.<br>He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me! Daisies never lie. I was still walking down the hill when Nick asked, "Where are we going?"  
>"In here," I stopped and pointed to a dark, piney forest. I beckoned him forwards and we stepped inside. The nettles made our steps silent. The dead saplings creaked in the wind. An occasion crow called with no answer.<br>"This place is spooky!" Nick whispered. I nodded. I swerved away from the natural trail and hiked upwards, following a shiny object. I was standing over it. A wine bottle. I picked it up and brushed it off.  
>"It's just a wine bottle!" Nick said, shaking nettles out of his light red hair. I looked at his freckled face and shook my head.<br>"Look. Encrusted in the bottom, it says 1789. It's not 'just a wine bottle!'" I said, showing him the antique bottle. He gasped and I said, "Last winter, me and my brother made a lean-to here. Do you want to see it?" He nodded and I lead him away.  
>At last we reached the bracken and pine covered fort and Nick just muttered, "cool!"<br>A beam of light made me stagger backwards. Nick was sitting on the forest floor and I was leaned against a tree, shielding my eyes from the brightness. The light subsided and I helped Nick to his feet.  
>"Look!" I said, pointing to the entrance of the fort. A warping blue wave rippled across it.<br>"A portle!" Nick said. Before I could speak, he jumped forward.  
>"NICK!" I yelled. I ran through the portal and found myself in a computerized room. A big screen was in front of me and Nick, too.<br>Quickly, I walked over to him.


End file.
